Hatred Can be Deadly
by Half an Inch
Summary: "I..." Percy faltered. "I..I...won't kill him. Piper?" His eyes had changed back to his normal intoxicating sea green eyes. His posture was less stiff. Piper felt relief flood over her. Her victory, however, was short lived, for at that moment, Jason had woken. As his intentions were made clear, her eyes widened."No! Jason, stop!" But it was too late.


**Hatred Can be Deadly**

**By Half an Inch**

**This is an alternate ending that takes place in Mark of Athena when Jason and Percy battle in the Topeka 32 corn fields.**

**First PJO fanfic!**

* * *

"Jason! Percy! Snap out of it!" Piper yelled, desperate to break the eidolons spell.

"He must die." Jason insisted.

Percy sneered. "One must. This one shall die."

Piper felt like crying. She poured all of her anger into her voice. "Eidolon, stop."

Percy froze.

"Face me." Piper ordered.

The son of the sea god turned. His eyes were gold instead of green, his face pale and cruel, not at all like Percy's.

"You have not chosen," he said, "So this one will die."

"You're a spirit from the underworld." Piper guessed. "You're possessing Percy Jackson. Is that it?"

Percy sneered. "I will live again in this body. The Earth Mother has promised. I will go where I please, control whom I wish."

A wave of cold washed over Piper. "Leo...that's what happened to Leo. He was being controlled be an eidolon."

The thing in Percy's form laughed without humor. "Too late you realize. You can trust no one."

Jason was stirring. Piper had no help, no way to protect him.

"You cannot stop me. I will kill Jason Grace."

"You won't kill him." Piper ordered.

"I..." Percy faltered. "I..I...won't kill him. Piper?" His eyes had changed back to his normal intoxicating sea green eyes. His posture was less stiff.

Piper felt relief flood over her. Her victory, however, was short lived, for at that moment, Jason had woken.

As his intentions were made clear, her eyes widened.

"No! Jason, _stop_!" But it was too late. Jason's blade had sunk deep into Percy's abdomen.

Percy gasped in pain and collapsed to the floor.

Blood poured from the wound. Piper swallowed thickly. "Jason! Stop. Listen to me!"

It might have been her voice, or might have been the sight of his friend covered in blood that snapped him out of the stupor.

Jason looked down at his bloody hands. It wasn't his blood. He saw Piper running to Percy, who was on the floor, pale and unconscious.

"Jason! Help!" She said, her voice growing desperate.

The blonde haired boy heard her and rushed to his friends aid.

Percy looked terrible. His face was pale and his eyes squeezed shut. His raven hair was sprawled behind his head. Strands of it covered his left eye. Blood had begun to pool around him.

Jason felt guilty. He realized he had spoken aloud.

"It wasn't your fault," Piper murmured as she got some ambrosia out of a small, ziplock bag.

As she forced a piece down the boys throat, Jason found his voice. "We have to take him to the Argo. We can't give him any more of that stuff. And that amount wasn't going to heal him anyways."

Piper looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was crying, Jason realized with a start.

"Can you call Blackjack?"

Jason did, and moments later, they had gotten Percy on the horse. Blackjack had been upset ever since he had seen his master almost on his deathbed.

Than, Blackjack had done some weird horse-flying thing to get the three of them to safety.

As safe as they could be with one of them slowly bleeding to death, that is.

Annabeth's face when she saw her boyfriend was one filled with shock and fear. "What happened to him?" She managed to choke out. Piper could understand. Percy's skin was clammy and hot to the touch. He was pale and shivering violently.

Piper shook her head. She didn't feel like explaining.

Annabeth must have registered the guilty look on Jason's face, for the next second, she had Jason pinned to the wall with her knife at his throat. "What's your problem?" She sneered in his face.

Piper put on her best charm speak and tried to calm Annabeth down. "It wasn't Jason's fault." She told her.

Annabeth slowly lowered her knife. Then, without warning, she fled from the room.

The couple heard a crash from the doorway. Piper turned her head to see who had come. Hazel and Frank came to a stop as they saw the daughter of Aphrodite.

"What happened to Per- Oh." Hazel finished weakly as her gaze fell to Percy. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees next to the teenager.

Frank yelled for Coach Hedge. She didn't look up as Leo came to their aid instead of the Coach. "I heard Percy was hurt. What happened? I'm gonna get some ambrosia." He said and left before anyone could protest.

When Leo came back, Piper stopped him. "We already fed him a lot. I don't think we should feed him more."

Leo nodded and swallowed thickly. From the floor, Percy shifted and moaned as it pulled at his wound. Jason and Frank quickly offered to carry their injured friend to his sleeping quarters as Leo and Hazel went to fetch Coach Hedge and Annabeth.

Turns out, Annabeth was already in Percy's room. Jason opened his mouth. "Look.. Ann-"

He was interrupted sharply. "Jason. It was an accident. I understand. You couldn't have done anything."

Percy groaned. Jason turned and left the room to give the two some privacy. Percy's eyelids fluttered.

"Percy?" Annabeth coaxed gently, even though her voice was laced with concern.

"A... Annabeth?"

"I'm here, Percy. I'm here."

Percy smiled contently as Annabeth gently nuzzled her boyfriends neck. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Percy weakly reached out and caressed his finger on Annabeth's cheek. He pulled her weakly into a sloppy, wet kiss.

Percy's lips were salty and tasted of the ocean and blood. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Unknown to them, Jason was outside their room, listening in on the conversation. He frowned. What he hadn't told Piper was that he was partly free of the eidolons grasp when he had stabbed Percy.

He admitted to himself that it was out off pure jealousy. Pure hatred.

* * *

**First Percy Jackson Fanfic!**

**So sorry if you like Jason. I just felt this was how he would feel after a Greek, of all people, comes to his camp and steals his praetor rank, and that his former girlfriend fell for him. [Reyna] I know this hardly qualifies as a real reason, but it had the idea and felt like writing it. **

**I don't have anything against Jason, but I needed a villain.**

**Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate it! Please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
